


Полнолуние

by Yuutari



Category: Dr. Jin
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хорошо. Я клянусь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полнолуние

_— Обещайте мне, что не будете их преследовать, пожалуйста._

_— Хорошо. Я клянусь._

Но... кто тогда издал этот указ, принц?

Мужчина пробудился резко, словно его вытолкнули из сна. Сбивчивое дыхание было единственным, что разрезало ночную тишину. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем ему удалось воспроизвести в памяти свой недавний сон. Ну вот. Снова принцу снился он. Точно. Уже не принц. Не просто принц, а принц-регент Хын Сун.

Сколько уже прошло времени с исчезновения доктора? Пять лет? Скоро Мён Бок сможет править самостоятельно, мальчик уже вырос. Однако сердце гложет что-то. Неприятно. Наконец он, Ли Гаин, пришёл к власти, но чего не хватает? Что не так?

_— Вы обещали! Неужели вас волнуют только власть? Ради этого вы пожертвуете даже людьми? А знаете, каким вас запомнят?! Тиран, тот, кто преследовал и убивал тысячи ни в чём неповинных людей лишь из-за того, что они исповедовали католицизм!_

_— Ложь! У меня будет другая история!_

_— Нет. Вы делаете всё так же, как было написано в книгах по истории._

Мужчина зажмурился и потёр виски. Всё произошло точно так, как предсказывал Джин. В конце концов он не смог изменить историю, пойти против своих желаний, когда вокруг были одни враги. Сожаление. «Схватить всех католиков! Те, что нарушили законы нашей страны, должны быть наказаны!»

Мужчина надел свой халат и вышел из комнаты. Круглый диск луны висел в тёмно-синем небесном поле, усеянном яркими звёздами. Ветер колыхал листья в саду, прохладный воздух наполнял лёгкие. Он посмотрел вверх, убрав руки за спину. Да, полнолуние. Именно тогда пропал доктор Джин. Некоторое время принц-регент не сводил взгляда с луны, но потом опустил лицо и прикрыл рукой свои глаза.

Всё должно быть не так.

Он сожалеет.

Он тоскует.

А луна в эту ночь действительно была прекрасна.


End file.
